Joey's Time to Shine
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: This is my view of how Battle city could have happened. i hope you all enjoy it. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

New Cards and Battle City Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or things from Naruto

A/N: The reason I say things from Naruto is because there will be cards that are use beasts from Naruto. There will also be Oc cards that I will make up. Anyway on with the story.

The Duelist kingdom tournament in now over. Yugi had won. He beat Pegasus at his own game. Joey was packing his things away.

He may have gotten the money for his sisters operation, but he still lost. Everybody had always bet on Yugi to win, but no one had ever bet on Joey. He was always the underdog. No one believed that he could take care of himself.

He wanted to prove them all wrong especially Yugi and Kaiba. Kaiba always underestimated him and called him a dog and to stay on the ground at his master's feet where he belonged.

How Joey hated that. Yugi had always believed in him, but he had always lived in Yugi's shadow.

Soon he would dhow them. He would show them all that if they ever underestimated him they would lose and lose badly.

Joey was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Joey sighed as he went and answered the door. He was surprised when he saw Pegasus. He was carrying a suitcase with him.

"What do you want Pegasus?" Joey asked.

Pegasus chuckled, "I know that you are still bitter with me after the tournament, but when I read your mind with my millennium eye, I saw what you were fighting for. You fought for the love of your sister and how you wanted to save her and give her that operation she needed. I decided that you deserve a reward for that."

Joey didn't trust Pegasus yet, but curiosity got the better of him. "What is it?" Joey asked.

Pegasus walked in and set the suitcase down. He unclipped the buttons and showed Joey the surprise.

Joey's eyes opened wide in shock. Inside the case were all sorts of cards he's never seen. The ones that stood out the most were the ten card at the top.

"This is your reward for trying your best and for your selfless reasons. This is the new Yokai cards that I made from ancient Japanese mythology. The ten-bijuu cards. The other ones are rare spellcaster/dragon and any other monster that won't come out for another 6 years. The Yokai cards are yours and yours alone." Pegasus said.

Joey couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Pegasus offered him cards that won't come out for years. He smiled. "Thanks Pegasus. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"The pleasures all mine Joseph. Just keep these cards safe. Don't reveal them until a tournament. I hear that Kaiba might host a tournament in the future. You might also need this card." Pegasus said holding up another card.

Joey took the card and his eyes widened. The card was incredible.

Name: Red Eyes Omega Dragon.

Attack: 4700

Defense: 4000

Type: Fusion card

Fusion requirement: 3 red eyes black dragons.

Joey continues to stare at the card for a second. "Yugi told me once that the Red Eyes Black Dragon had power that was close to the Blue eyes." Joey whispered.

Pegasus nodded. "That is correct. Now you better hurry. Your boat will be departing soon."

Joey nodded. He pulled out some spare card packs and put all the cards in there. When he was done 5 minutes later he left.

Pegasus smiled. 'That boy will become a fine duelist some day. He might be king of games.'

Joey had gotten out there and saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Bakura waiting there. He slowed his pace and continued walking.

"Hey Joey, what took you so long?" Tea asked.

"I was stopped by Pegasus." Joey wanted.

Everybody froze. "What did he want?" Yugi asked.

Joey knew very well that he couldn't tell them the truth so he thought up a quick lie. "He just wanted to congratulate me on my good performances in the tournament."

"Good performances? Pegasus must be going senile." A familiar voice taunted.

They all looked around to see Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba. "Wheeler is an amateur duelist at best. He wouldn't last 1 minute against an experienced duelist." Kaiba said.

Everybody except Mokuba growled at Kaiba. The response from Joey was not what they were expecting. "Kaiba. Shove your comments up your pretty boy ass and save them or someone who gives a flying fuck." Joey said coldly.

Everyone's eyes widened since they never heard Joey swear before. Joey then walked away and onto the boat that just arrived.

Everyone glanced at him before giving one last glare to Kaiba before they also got on the boat. Kaiba scoffed and then led Mokuba to his private jet off the island.

Joey was sitting in his room looking over the 10 cards that were made for him.

The first one was The One-Tailed Raccoon. One star

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Effect: This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. This card gains 200 attack and defense points for every effect monster in your graveyard. During your standby phase you may send this card to the graveyard to special summon one Two-Tailed Cat from your hand or deck.

The second was The Two-Tailed Cat. Two star

Attack: 2000

Defense: 2000

Effect: For every turn this card is on the field you may bring one monster card back from your graveyard. Then at the beginning of your 1st main phase send this card to the grave yard to special summon one Three-Tailed Turtle from your hand or deck.

The third was the Three-Tailed Turtle. Three star

Attack: 3000

Defense: 3000

Effect: This card cannot be special summoned. This card only be special summoned when a water monster on your side of the field id destroyed. At the end f your turn sacrifice this card to special summon one Four-Tailed Cockatrice from your hand or deck.

The fourth was The Four-Tailed Cockatrice. 4 star

Attack: 4000

Defense: 4000

Effect: All monsters in your opponent's hand or field with 1400 attack points or less is destroyed. All monsters with 1500 attack points or less on your opponent's field or in their hand lose 0200 attack points. After your battle phase is over tribute this monster to summon one Five-Tailed Dog from your hand or deck.

The fifth was The Five-Tailed Dog. 5 stars.

Attack: 5000

Defense: 5000

Effect: This monster can only be summoned by tributing I monster on your side of the field or by the effects of the Four-Tailed Cockatrice. This card is treated like all attributes. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark. If you have a fire monster on the field then you can destroy one monster on either side. If you have water then you can increase the attack points of any monster by 0400. If it is a Wind monster then your opponent loses 0700 life points. If it is an earth monster than your opponent's monster loses 0500 attack points. If it is a light monster then you may special summon one level 3 or lower monster from your deck. If it is a dark monster then you may remove one monster from pay. At the beginning of your standby phase after summoning this monster you can tribute this monster to summon one Six-Tailed Weasel from your hand or deck.

The sixth was The Six-Tailed Weasel. 6 stars.

Attack: 6000

Defense: 6000

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one monster on your side of the field or by the effects of the Five-Tailed Dog. For every light monster on the field or in the graveyard this card gains 0300 attack points. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle tribute this monster to summon one Seven-Tailed Badger from your hand or deck.

The seventh one was The Seven-Tailed Badger. 7 star

Attack: 7000

Defense: 7000

Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned. This monster can only be special summoned by tributing 2 monster or by the effect of the Six-Tailed Weasel. For every earth monster in the graveyard your opponent loses 0600 life points. On the standby phase after this card is summoned tribute this card to special summon one Eight-Tailed Snake from your hand or deck.

The eighth one was The Eight-Tailed Snake. 8 star

Attack: 8000

Defense: 8000

Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned. This monster can only be special summoned by tributing 2 monster or by the effect of the Seven-Tailed Badger. If this monster destroys another monster that monster is removed from play. If there is another Dark monster on your side of the field by tributing that monster your opponent takes damage equal to that monsters original attack points. At the end of your turn after this card is summoned tribute this card to special summon one Nine-Tailed Fox from your hand or deck.

The ninth was The Nine-Tailed Fox. 9 star

Attack: 9000

Defense: 9000

Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned. This monster can only be special summoned by tributing 3 monster or by the effect of the Eight-Tailed Snake. While this card is face up on the field all magic and trap cards that target this card are negated and destroyed. If there is another fire monster on the field then all monster effects that target this card, must go to the other card instead. If this card remains on the field 4 turns after it's summoned then by sending this card to the graveyard you can special summon one Ten-Tailed Dragon from your hand or deck.

The tenth was The Ten-Tailed Dragon. 10 stars

Attack: 10000

Defense: 10000

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of the Nine-Tailed Fox. If all other nine-bijuu cards are in the graveyard then all monsters on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed. If all nine bijuu cards are removed from play then this card gets infinite attack points for 1 turn.

Joey couldn't believe his eyes. These cards had to be the most powerful and most rare card in the duel monsters game. He sat in his room looking at the cards until there was a knock on his door.

He quickly put his cards away and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw Yugi at the door. "Hey Yugi, come in." Joey said opening the door and letting Yugi in.

"Hey Joey." Yugi said.

"Can I help you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, are you okay? I mean I've seen you lose it in front of Kaiba, but I've never seen you get so angry that you'd resort to swearing." Yugi said worried for his friend.

Joey sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just sick of people always underestimating me. When everybody saw that I won and got to the finals of the tournament, most people said it was luck. You were the only one to truly believe in me."

Yugi was shocked, that was what was bothering him so much. No wonder he wasn't acting normal. He was snapped back to reality when Joey spoke again.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be alone for the rest of the night." Joey said. Yugi nodded and left the room.

Inside Yugi's puzzle, Yami was quietly thinking to himself. 'Something's different about Joey. His dueling spirit is stronger. I think he might be a stronger duelist.' Yami thought.

When they finally got back to Domino city Mai and Bakura parted ways with them and went home. Apparently Yugi didn't tell anyone about what they talked about last night because Tristan and Tea kept asking him if he was okay.

"For the hundreth time I'm fine." Joey said with a tick mark above his eye. Yugi saw that he was getting mad so he intervened before things got ugly.

"Guys come on. If he says he's fine then he's fine." Yugi said.

They decided to drop it. Joey thanked Yugi inside and they all went home. Joey went inside his room to think. He was happy that his sister was going to get her surgery, but felt a headache coming from all the decks he had to make because of the new cards that Pegasus gave him.

He sighed and started to sort out magic and trap cards. It was 4:00 in the morning when he was finally done. He had made a bunch of decks, but put his best deck in a separate pile. He had 57 cards in his true deck and needed 3 more. He looked again and saw the Red Eyes Black Chick. This could help him summon his red eyes easier. He looked again until he found one more red eyes. He realized he only had 2 red yes in his real deck and he needed 3 for his red eyes Omega dragon. He slipped it in and looked for one more card.

He looked and looked until he came across one card that made his eyes widen.

The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. 7 star

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2000

Effect: This card cannot be tribute summoned. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one Red Eyes Black Dragon on your side of the field. This card gains 0300 attack and defense points for every dragon monster in the graveyard.

He immediately slipped it in his deck and then went to sleep not to wake up for another 10 hours.

Meanwhile Kaiba had gotten back to running Kaiba corp. He had tested out his new virtual duel pod and was really mad when a group called the Big 5 tried to destroy him in his own game. Let's just say that an ultimate dragon combined with a megamorph took care of them.

He had then received an invite to the museum from some person named Ishizu Ishtar. He didn't want to go, but when it mentioned something called the god cards he got interested and went.

He heard a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but it's like it almost made sense to him. When he saw the pharaoh he thought it was Yugi. When he noticed the enemy it looked like him.

Ishizu heard about Kaiba throwing a tournament so she gave him a gift for the tournament. The Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor.

She said that she wanted it back after the tournament, but Kaiba had no intention of giving it back.

He then went back to test out his virtual duel disk simulator. When he tested it out and summoned Obelisk he was happy. He then decided to make an announcement about the tournament.

Joey had just woken up and went outside to see a package for him. He opened the package and it told them to meet in Domino Square by 6:00.

Joey shrugged and headed out for Domino Square. He walked along there at a nice pace and when he got there it was 5:50. He still had 10 minutes to blow.

He sat there until he noticed a big blimp with Kaiba on it. "No surprise Kaiba always had an over inflated ego." Joey muttered sarcastically.

He listened as Kaiba had talked about the tournament he was hosting. After a long and boring talk that the author of this story doesn't want to type Kaiba finished by reminding them all to pick up there duel disks because one week from today the battle city tournament will begin.

Joey wasted no time and went to pick up his duel disk. When he first got there the store must have just opened because there was no one there. He asked for a duel disk, but the clerk said he had to check his stats as a duelist.

He said that his stat was a one.

Joey growled and badmouthed Kaiba under his breath. The clerk then looked again and saw the rare red eyes there. He quickly told Joey that it was a mistake and that he was a four star duelist.

Joey smirked as he took his duel disk and left the shop. He was going to spend the night with his sister because tomorrow she was going to get her operation.

He was almost there when some robbed freaks stopped him. "Hey get out of the way. I'm in a hurry."

The robbed man laughed. "You won't get past here until you defeat me in a duel." He said.

Joey sighed. "Fine, Let's duel." Joey then slipped his duel disk on and it activated.

Joey: 4000 LP.

Robbed freak: 4000 LP.

"I'll start." Robbed freak said as he drew a card. "I summon stone wall in defense mode. (0300/2400) that ends my turn."

"Fine my turn." Joey drew his card. He smirked. "This will be the shortest duel in duel monsters history."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Robbed freak.

"I'll show you. I play the magic card, Power Bond. This card fuses two or more machine monsters and fuses them into one. So I fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand to create Cyber twin dragon." Joey said as his two dragons formed into one.

Cyber Twin Dragon. (2800/2200)

"Don't get to comfortable, because Power Bond also doubles its attack power." (5600/2200)

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack." The attack shot through his monster.

"So what I didn't lose any life points." Robbed freak taunted.

"Your about to. Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice." It attacked again.

Joey: 4000

Robbed Freak: 0000

"As per battle city rules I get your best card and locator card." Joey looked through his deck and was surprised to see he had 3 sets of Exodia. He took one set and left him there.

Joey made it to the hospital five minutes later. He asked where Serenity Wheeler's room was. She told him and he sped off to meet her.

He knocked on the door and when he heard an enter he walked in and saw serenity talking to someone he hadn't seen in years.

His mother.

He was slightly angry with her for taking Serenity away from him, but managed to bottle it down.

When Serenity saw him she jumped out of bed and gave him a hug. Soon after the two had been chatting about old times and were catching up. Joey refused to look at his mother though.

She eventually left and the two didn't even seem to notice.

"So Joey I heard that there was a battle city tournament going on in Domino." Serenity said.

"Yeah and I'm going to enter it and win." Joey said.

"I hope you do Joey. I've never seen you duel and it would be awesome." Serenity said.

"Hey I know. After your operation I can teach you all about duel monsters and help you make your own deck." Joey said.

"You mean it." Serenity said hopefully.

Joey held his pinky out and she put hers out and they connected and held together. "Sure it's a promise and you know how I never break a promise." Joey said and she gave him another hug.

Joey and serenity stayed talking to each other before they both fell asleep. One dreaming of a future of dueling with her brother and the other dreaming of being victorious in the battle city tournament.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tournament Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or things from Naruto.

A week had come so fast. Joey had been practicing strategy at his house after his sister's surgery. The surgery was a success. He spent the next day helping her through recovery.

He was now wandering Battle city looking for a good duel. He soon came across the dinosaur duelist, Rex Raptor, dueling some green haired punk. Joey made his way through the crowd to see the Duel better.

Rex had his Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2100) on the field and he had a monster named Jinzo (2400/1500) on the field. He had Jinzo attack and that took the rest of his life points.

Rex saw him reluctantly hand over his locater card and his dragon. "Hey, who is this freak?" Joey asked some random duelist next to him.

"That's Esperoba. A lot of people say he's psychic and that he has ESP" he said.

"Psychic, more like psycho." Joey said.

Unfortunately Esperoba heard him. "Hey you punk why don't you say that to my face."

"Okay." Joey said walking up to him. "Your not a psychic, you're a psycho." He said that right in his face to.

Esperoba was red with fury. "That's it. I challenge you to a duel. I'll wipe that creepy smirk off your face." He yelled as he prepared his duel disk.

Joey calmly set his duel disk up. "Fine I'll go first." He drew a card from his deck. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode. (1200/0900) then I place 2 cards face down. Your move."

Esparoba was confused, "What card is that? I've never seen a card like that before."

Joey smirked. "I know. You have no idea what kind of special power this deck hold and soon you'll find out. Now hurry up and make your move."

Esparoba drew a card and looked at his hand. "I summon Cyber Raider. (1400/2100) now destroy his pathetic dragon."

Joey smirked. "Not going to work. I activate Negate Attack."

Esparoba scowled, "Fine I end my turn." He then muttered low enough so no one would hear him. "Why didn't you tell me he had cards no one's seen before?"

Another voice came, "Sorry brother, but he's holding his cards in a way that we can't see them so unless he moves his hand we can't help you."

Esparoba grimaced.

Joey drew a card. "Now I activate my Armed Dragons special ability. At the Standby phase after it was summoned I can send it to the graveyard to summon a new Armed Dragon. I chose Armed Dragon LV 5. Now destroy his Cyber Raider."

Joey: 4000

Esparoba: 3000

"I end my turn with another face down." Joey said.

Esparoba drew a card. "I play monster reborn to bring Back Cyber raider. Then I sacrifice it to Summon the Fiend MegaCyber. (2200/1200) Next I equip him with Black Pendent. It raises his attack power by 0500. (2700/1200) now attack."

"Not so fast. I activate the Magic card Shrink your monsters attack points are cut in half." Joey said.

(1350/1200)

(2400/2100)

"No." Esparoba yelled.

"Oh Yeah." Joey said.

"But don't forget. When black Pendant is sent from the field to the graveyard you lose 0500 points." Esparoba said.

Joey: 3500

Esparoba: 1950

"It's my turn now." Joey said as he drew a card. "This duel is over."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Esparoba.

"First I play the magic card Level Up. This upgrades Armed Dragon LV 5 into Armed Dragon LV 7. (2700/2100) Now I sacrifice it to summon the almighty Armed Dragon LV 10. (3000/2000) Attack his life points directly."

Joey: 3500

Esparoba: 0000

"No I lost, but I never lose." Esparoba whispered.

"Yes, but there's a first for everything. Now I'll take your Jinzo and locator card. By the way here's a phrase for you, 'Winners never cheat and Cheaters never win.'" After he said that he took the cards and walked off.

Everyone back there was shocked, Rex the most. He remembered when he lost to Joey and now if he dueled him he wouldn't even stand a chance. He wondered where he got those cards.

He wasn't the only one wondering that. Of in the distance Mokuba was also watching the duel. He couldn't believe that Joey was this good. He had to tell his brother and fast. He sped off in the direction in where his brother was.

Kaiba had just won a duel against some loser who thought he could beat him. What a joke. He now had five locator cards. One more and he was on his way to the finals.

"Seto." Mokuba called as he saw his brother.

Kaiba turned around. "What is it Mokuba?"

"I've found something out that you might be quite interested that you might want to see." Mokuba said. He then showed him a video recording of Joey's duel. When he was done Kaiba could not believe what he had seen.

"Come Mokuba, we're going to find Wheeler." Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded and followed his brother.

Joey was sitting down in the plaza. He was enjoying a cold drink before he went out and dueled another opponent. He was enjoying the sun. It was nice being out here.

"Wheeler." A voice said.

Good feelings gone.

Joey turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see, Seto Kaiba. "What do want Kaiba?" Joey asked peeved that his good mood was ruined.

"I've come across some news that you have cards that no one has seen before. Where did you get them from?" Kaiba asked with his eyes narrowed.

"None of your business Kaiba. If you want to know so badly than I'll only tell you if you beat me." Joey said turning his duel disk on.

Kaiba chuckled, "It shouldn't take more than 3 moves, fine." He turned his duel disk on and drew his cards. Joey did the same.

"Let's duel." The said.

"I'll start." Kaiba said. "I summon Vorse Raider in Attack mode. (1900/1200) "That's all for now. Make your move Wheeler."

Joey sighed as he drew a card. "This duel is already over. I play the magic card Divine Summoning. With this card we each can summon any one monster from our deck and summon it to the field. I choose Elemental Hero Avian. (1000/1000)"

Kaiba laughed. "It may be a new card, but it is so weak. It fits you Wheeler. Oh well once a loser always a loser. I choose Obelisk the Tormentor. (4000/4000)"

Joey sighed, "Once again Kaiba you always judge a monster by attack. No wonder Yugi beat you." Kaiba scowled at him. "I'm not done anyway. I play polymerazation to fuse Avian with Burstinatrix in my hand to make Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man." (2100/1200)

"It's still to weak." Kaiba said.

Joey had a tick mark on his forehead. "Will you shut the hell up and let me finish my move. Next I play the magic card Axe of Despair. This gives my monster a 1000-point boost and then I play the field spell card Skyscraper. This gives every elemental hero 1000 attack points if it attacks a monster that is stronger than him. So my Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man gains another 1000 attack points." (4100/1200)

Kaiba became worried. "That means my Obelisk can be destroyed."

"That's exactly what it means Now attack with sky dive scorcher." Joey said. Obelisk was destroyed.

Joey: 4000

Kaiba: 3900

"Big deal. I only lost a hundred points." Kaiba said.

"Oh it's a very big deal. You see when Flame Wing Man destroys a monster that monsters original attack points gets deducted from your life points. So in English you lose 4000 life points." Joey said. "Flame Wing Man scorch him."

Joey: 4000

Kaiba: 0000

The attack blew Kaiba away. He landed with a loud thud. Joey walked towards him. He bent down and took Kaiba's locator card and Obelisk The Tormentor.

Joey looked at Kaiba coldly. "I guess that makes you the dog now Kaiba. Now stay on the ground at your master's feet where you belong." He then turned and walked away leaving a shocked Kaiba and Mokuba.

'Joey actually did it. He beat my brother in one turn. I don't know how, but he did it.' Mokuba thought.

'I lost to Wheeler. That third-rate duelist beat me and now he has my Egyptian God card. I'll defeat him and I'll get it back.' Kaiba thought.

It had been 3 days since then. Joey had battled Weevel and Mako. Weevel, once again, tried to cheat to win since it was physically impossible for him to play fairly. Joey beat him quite easily and took his rarest monster and locator card.

The card was called Insect Queen. (2200/1800)

His final duel was against Mako. Mako played fair and gave Joey a fun duel. In the end Joey defeated him with his Silent Swordsman LV 5. After he won he got the card Legendary Fisherman. (1850/1600)

After the duel Joey went over to the hospital to tell his sister the good news. When he got there he went straight to her room.

"Hey Serenity." Joey said.

"Joey?" Serenity said.

"Who else?" Joey laughed as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Joey good news. The doctor said that I can take the bandages off tomorrow." Serenity said.

"Really, that's awesome. You'll be getting your site back and you'll get me to see me duel in the finals." Joey said.

"You've already qualified for the finals?" Serenity asked with amazement.

"Of course. The first guy I fought was some cheap psychic who had his brothers hid on the rooftops and spy on his opponent hand. I beat him in 3 turns." Joey said.

Serenity scowled, "Cheaters, it's not right."

"Don't worry I taught him a lesson in the end. The next one was against rich boy Kaiba himself. With carefully played cards I beat Kaiba in 2 turns and I hope I deflated his ego." Joey said with a smirk.

"Good job." Serenity said.

"The next one was with the biggest cheat of them all. The bug duelist Weevil Underwood. Apparently he paid some amateur duelist to steal my duel disk and slip a parasite card in it. He almost beat me. He managed to summon his most powerful monster, but I managed to win with a special magic card that destroyed all cards on the field and in our decks. Since he couldn't draw a card on his next turn he automatically lost the duel." Joey explained scowling at the very mention of Weevil's name.

"He stooped so low that he did that. What a coward." Serenity said.

"I know. The last duel was fun though. I battled against a guy called Mako Tsunami. We battled hard and he managed to summon his most powerful card and his favorite card, but I defeated him. It was a great duel and we each wished each other luck." Joey said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other. Joey had spent the night with her and the next day before they left the hospital Serenity removed her bandages.

"Joey I'm scared." Serenity said nervously.

"Don't worry sis. I'm right here. You'll get through this." Joey said. He gave her a small hug for reassurance.

She shakingly untied the bandages and tossed them aside. Then she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her brother's smiling face. She immediately cried tears of joy and hugged him.

After that day nobody really saw much of Joey. Soon it was time for the finals. The finalists were to meet an abandoned stadium. All of the finalists were there except Joey.

The finalists were Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura, Mai, some girl with Egyptian clothes, a guy with tattoos on his face, and one guy gray hair.

(In order they are Ishizu, Odion, and Marik.)

The people who were Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and a guy named Duke. He was a guy that Yugi faced in a new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Kaiba soon got impatient. "If the eighth duelist does not show up in 5 minutes he/she will be disqualified."

"I wonder where Joey is." Tristan wondered.

"He'll be here. I know it." Yugi said.

'Wheeler had better show up. I want my card back." Kaiba thought darkly.

"Yeah I'm hear. Keep your duel disk on Kaiba." A familiar voice said. They all turned to see Joey walking towards them with some girl with amber hair.

"Hey Joey you made it." Yugi said.

"Of course did you have any doubt?" Joey asked.

"Hey Joey. Who's this girl?" Tea asked looking at her.

"This is my little sister I told you guys about." Joey said.

"If you guys are done talking. Can we get on board? I normally wouldn't allow other people who aren't duelists, but I'll make an exception this time." Kaiba said irritated.

They duelists all showed their locator cards and they got on the blimp. The blimp took off and they were waiting in a room.

"Here's how the finals will commence. Each duelist will be given a number. And that number will be decided randomly. If your number comes up you will be dueling. All duelists remember your number.

Kaiba: 1

Joey: 2

Yugi: 3

Mai: 4

Marik: 5

Bokura: 6

Odion: 7

Ishizu: 8

The machine spinned for a bit until it landed on a two and a seven.

"Number 2 and number 7. Joey Wheeler and Marik Ishtar. You two will duel in 5 minutes." The announcer said.

"Follow me to the duel arena." Kaiba said. They followed him until they were at the top of the blimp.

Joey and Marik faced against each other. "Shuffle your decks and begin the duel." The announcer said.

Joey knew that he might have a tough time. 3 days before the finals he met Yugi and Yugi informed him all about Marik and his schemes. He also told him about the 3 Egyptian God cards. He didn't tell Yugi that he won Obelisk from Kaiba, but he also told Yugi he would help him defeat Marik.

Joey had a plan. He looked over at Kaiba and smirked. He finished shuffling his deck and stuck it in his dual disk.

"Begin." The announcer said.

"Do you think Joey can win?" asked Tristan.

"In my opinion that amateur doesn't stand a chance." Duke said.

"I think I might have to agree with Duke on this one. Joey is no professional and I don't think he can beat someone with a millennium item." Tea said. Mai and Bokura didn't say anything.

"Hey." Joey yelled and got their attention. "If your not going to support me then don't talk."

They were surprised by Joey's cold tone.

Joey looked back at Marik. "Your first."

Marik drew a card. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Joey drew a card. "I summon Army: Private in attack mode. (1500/1300) now attack his life points."

"I activate my face down card negate attack." Marik said.

"Fine, I place one card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

Joey: 4000

Odion: 4000

Odion drew a card. "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Joey drew a card. "I summon Army: Lieutenant in attack mode. (1800/1400) when these two monsters are in play I can automatically summon Army: General. (2100/2000) I then place one card face down. Make your move."

"Why didn't Joey attack? He could have ended the duel right there and end it." Tristan asked.

"It's because of his face down cards. If he attacked and he activated a trap card it could have ended the duel." Yugi said.

Odion drew another card. " I place one card face down and activate Sealed Gold Sarkofegace. With this I remove one card from play and that card will be returned to my hand in 2 turns."

Joey drew a card. "I sacrifice my Private and Lieutenant to summon Soul Reaper King. (2750/2500) next I activate the ritual card Garma Sword Oath. I sacrifice my General to Summon Garma Sword. (2550/2300)"

"To bad you won't be able to use that card. I activate the magic card Heavy Storm. All magic and trap cards on the Field are destroyed." Joey said.

'No I must not fail master Marik. There has to be something I can do.' Odion thought as he looked through his hand and saw that there was nothing he could do.

"You know, this duel was to easy. I'm starting to think you aren't the real Marik. If you were this duel would have been more challenging and more fun. Maybe someone else on this blimp is Marik." Joey said looking at the boy with gray hair.

"No you fool I'm the real Marik. I have the Millennium rod to prove it." Odion said pulling out the rod.

"Whatever, I'm going to end this. Now my monsters attack his life points directly." Joey said.

Joey: 4000

Odion: 0000

Everyone was shocked. First they see Joey with new cards and now they see him beat someone who was supposed to be hard to defeat.

Joey walked forward and went through his deck. He picked up the Winged Dragon of Ra. He took a close look at it. Joey scowled and ripped the card in half. "This card is a fake. I knew you weren't the real Marik. Oh well I'll take another card." Joey said as he picked up the Sealed Gold Sarkofegace.

"The winner is Joey Wheeler. There will be a 30 minute break before the next duel." The announcer said.

Joey didn't need to hear more as he walked to elevator and went back to his room.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Finals: Joey vs. Kaiba and Yugi vs. Marik.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or things from Naruto.

Joey had been sitting in his room thinking for a long time. His little sister had also been sitting in his room just talking to him. Joey also got a visit from his friends. Joey apologized for the way he acted explaining to them why he did.

They also apologized and after that they went back up stairs to watch the remaining duels. Turns out the real Marik was the guy with gray hair. After Odion's defeat his inner darker self let lose and he beat Mai and sent her to the shadow realm. Joey was furious.

The next match was Yugi vs. Bakura. That match was very tense. It turns out that it wasn't really Bakura, but the spirit of the Millennium ring. Yugi came pretty close to losing, but he managed to beat him in the end with his Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Then the final match was Kaiba vs. Ishizu. Kaiba looked to be dominating her through out the whole match, but she ended up playing a card that had all cards switch places. It meant that all cards in the graveyard went to your deck and your deck went to your graveyard.

Kaiba only had six cards while Ishizu had her whole deck. Kaiba barely managed to win by summoning his blue eyes and destroying the rest of her life points.

Now they landed on the remains of an island and they had to decide who would be battling first. It turns out that it would be a mock duel. They would stand in elevators and duel. When life points went down the elevator would go up. The first two to lose would battle.

To decide who would go first each of them would take a card and the one with the highest attack points would begin the duel. The only thing was that they couldn't use that card in the duel.

Kaiba, (2300 attack points)

Marik (1900 attack points)

Joey (1600 attack points)

Yugi (1300 attack points)

"In the order, "began the ref. "First is Seto Kaiba, the second is Marik Ishtar, then Joey Wheeler and finally Yugi Motou. Begin the duel."

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." Kaiba said. (1900/1200) "Then I place two cards face down. That's all."

"I place three cards face down." Marik said.

Joey drew a card, "Two cards face down."

Yugi drew a card, "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. (1700, 1600) and place one card face down."

Kaiba drew a card. He wanted to get rid of Marik first. He wanted Yugi's Egyptian God card, but he also wanted to get revenge on Joey too.

TIMESKIP

The duel had gone on for a few turns and the life points stand thus.

Kaiba: 2500

Joey: 2100

Yugi: 1800

Marik: 1400.

Marik was defenseless because of a well placed trap card by Yugi that destroyed his face down cards and then he got attacked directly from Kaiba.

Yugi got attacked mostly by Kaiba mostly and Marik got in a few lucky hits. Kaiba was only hit twice. Once by Yugi and the other by Joey. Joey got hit a few times by Kaiba, but nothing serious.

Right now it was Joey's turn. He only had Legendary Fisherman on the field. (1850, 1600) "Alright I sacrifice my Legendary Fisherman to summon Jinzo." (2400, 1500) "Attack Marik directly."

Marik's life points hit zero and Marik went to the top of the tower. The next one to lose would face Marik in the first round. Yugi drew a card and sacrificed two monsters on his field and summoned his Dark Magician. (2500, 2100)

Kaiba had his blue eyes on the field so he couldn't attack him. He had to attack Joey. "Dark Magician attack Joey's Jinzo."

Joey smirked, "Sorry Yugi activate face down card Redirect attack. It allows me to stop any attack on me and redirect it to any player I choose. And sorry Yugi, but I choose you."

Kaiba: 2500

Joey: 2100

Yugi: 0000

That ended the mock duel as Yugi ascended to the top to face Marik in the first duel. Kaiba and Joey also ascended to the top. They met everyone up there and soon the duel between Yugi and Marik began.

SAME AS CANON

It was over. Yugi had defeated Marik and banished his darker half to the shadow realm. In the victory he had won the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yugi would now be going to the finals. Now it would be Kaiba vs. Joey.

"Now Wheeler we so who exactly is top dog." Kaiba said.

"Bring it on." Joey said.

"Let's duel." They both said.

"I'll start." Kaiba said drawing a card. "I summon my Familiar Night in defense mode. (1200, 1400) Try and get past him."

"Don't worry I will." Joey said drawing a card. "I summon Army Private. (1500, 1300.) Now say goodbye to your monster. Attack." Kaiba's monster was destroyed. Kaiba smirked and thanks to his Knight's special ability he summoned a new monster. Rare Metal Dragon, (2400, 2000).

"By destroying your monster I activated his special ability allowing you to play a new one in its place." Joey said.

"And you're being so helpful because why?" Kaiba asked.

Joey smirked, "Because by doing so I also get to play a new monster. Army Lieutenant. (1700, 1600) When these two are in play I can automatically summon my Army General. (2000, 1800) Next I play one card face down and end my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and smirked. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Joey drew a card and smirked something big. "Time to end it with the card I won from you. I sacrifice my three soldiers to summon this. Behold Obelisk the Tormentor."

Everyone looked in shock as Obelisk appeared onto the field. "Your monster is defenseless against the divine power of Obelisk. Now my monster attack." Kaiba's monster was immediately destroyed.

Joey: 4000

Kaiba: 2600

"Had enough?" Joey asked.

Kaiba drew a card. "You're luck has now run out. I activate Polymerization. I fuse the three blue eyes I have in my hand to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (4500, 3800) Then I activate my face down card Megamorph. Now my Ultimate Dragon is twice as powerful. (9000, 3800) Now destroy Obelisk.

"Activate face down card Nutrient Z" Joey said. "If I take damage equal to over two thousand then I can increase my life points by four thousand."

Joey: 3000

Kaiba: 2600

"I end my turn," Kaiba said.

Joey drew a card. "I play the magic card Shrink, which cuts your monsters attack points in half. Nest I play the ritual card Shinato's Ark. I sacrifice this monster in my hand to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane." (3300, 3000)

"Next I'll equip it Axe of Despair and Black Pendant." Joey said. (4800, 3000) "Now destroy that over grown lizard." Joey said. The attack hit dead on and the Ultimate Dragon was destroyed.

Joey: 3000

Kaiba: 2300

"Now are you ready to give up?" Joey asked.

"After one luck move, I don't think so." Kaiba said drawing a card. He looked at it and chuckled. "I activate the magic of Monster Reborn." His blue eyes ultimate dragon came back. "Now I sacrifice my reborn ultimate dragon to summon a new monster."

"What?" Joey asked shocked.

"That's right you see I have an even more powerful monster. Complements of Pegasus, a shiny new dragon. The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon." Kaiba said. (3000, 2500)

"Whoa," everyone muttered.

"And for every dragon in my grave yard the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gains an extra 300 attack points." Kaiba said. "That's an extra 1500 right of the bat for a punishing grand total of 4500 points."

"It may be powerful but my Shinato still has higher attack points." Joey said.

"Not for long, now I play the magic of Card of Demise. I send my current hand to the graveyard and draw five new cards, but if I don't use them in five turns I lose them in five turns." Kaiba said. "By discarding my current hand I sent three dragons to the graveyard so now my Shining Dragon has even more destructive p0ower then ever." (5400, 2500)

"Blue eyes Shining Dragon, shining neutron blast." Kaiba shouted. Joey's Shinato was immediately destroyed.

Kaiba: 2300

Joey: 2200

Joey grit his teeth and drew a card. "You may have destroyed Shinato, but you also sent Black Pendant to the grave yard, so you lose 500 points."

Joey: 2200

Kaiba: 1800

"I play Rock wall in defense mode and place two cards face down." (350, 2800)

"That's it." Kaiba said. "Pathetic. Shining Neutron blast." Joey's defense monster was immediately destroyed. Kaiba ended his turn.

Joey drew another card and to his horror he realized that he only had three magic cards in his hand and no monsters. But then his eyes widened and realized that he could turn this around. "I activate Double Spell. By discarding one card from my hand I can select a new one from your graveyard and use it as my own." He discarded one card. "And I know just the card I want."

A magic card flew out of Kaiba's graveyard and Joey caught it in a cool way. "Monster Reborn. Now come forth Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared snarling. "Now I play the magic card Mage Power. The Ultimate Dragon gets five hundred points for every magic and trap card on my field. 1500 additional points make the Ultimate Dragon more then a match for your Shining Dragon. Now destroy it." The Shining Dragon was instantly destroyed.

Joey: 2200

Kaiba: 1100

"You dueled well Kaiba and I had a lot of fun, but it's over now." Joey said. "I activate my face down card Double Attack. Now I can attack you twice this turn. Ultimate Dragon take out the rest of his life points."

Joey: 2200

Kaiba: 0000

It was over and Joey had beaten Kaiba again. Joey didn't bother taking Kaiba's best card; he just tossed back the Ultimate Dragon and his monster reborn card and walked away. "There will be a half hour wait and then the final duel between Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler will begin." Said the ref.

Soon the hour was up and they were all standing on the top watching the final duel commence. Joey pulled out a card and tossed it to Yugi, who caught it easily. It was Obelisk "Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Let's face it Yugi, only you can use those three monsters to their full potential." Joey said. "Besides I've got my own monsters in here that rival them. Let's get this show on the road."

"Let's duel." They said.

"I'll go first." Joey said drawing a card. "I summon Black knight in defense mode. (1100, 1300) Try and get past him."

"Very well, I shall." Yugi said drawing a card. "I play Queen's Knight (1500, 1600) now say goodbye to your monster. Queen's Knight attack." Joey's monster was destroyed. Joey smirked and summoned a new monster, Chaos Knight (2100, 1700) "By destroying your Knight I activated its special ability allowing you to play a new Knight in its place."

"What?" Duke shouted in shock. "He's lost it, why would he let Joey summon a monster with 2100 attack points?"

"He did what?" Tristan asked shocked.

"And you're being so helpful why?" Joey asked with a frown.

Yugi smirked and pulled out a card. "Because by doing so I also get to summon a Knight. I choose King's Knight. (1600, 1400) When these two are in play I can automatically summon my Jack's Knight. (1900, 1000). Nest I'll place one card face down. Make your move."

Joey drew a card and smirked something big. "Looks like your luck has finally run out. I'll place this face down for later. Your move Yugi."

Yugi touched his next card and smirked. "I sacrifice my three knights to summon my ultimate creature. Behold the Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon. Your monster is completely defenseless against the divine power of Slifer now my Sky Dragon attack."

Slifer's attack completely destroyed Joey's knight. Joey shielded his eyes from the blast.

Yugi: 4000

Joey: 3100

"Had enough?" Yugi asked.

Joey drew a card. "Not only am I not afraid of your God Card, but I'm going to force your to summon all three of them at once. Thanks to my Obligatory Summon magic card, you have to bring out every monster in your deck that falls into the same category as the one that is on the field already." Joey said.

"Very well, then I play two more Egyptian God cards, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra." Yugi said. The cards glowed really bright and the place shook a bit causing everyone to temporarily lose their balance. Soon all three God cards were on the field. "You have allowed me to summon the strongest and most feared monsters Joey, a foolish mistake."

Joey laughed good-naturedly. "Believe me Yugi, it was no mistake. Now watch as I crush all of them at once."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Watch and find out. Reveal trap card, Titan's Comeback" Joey said. All three God cards screamed and were removed from play.

Yugi gaped as all three God cards were destroyed. "How?" he asked silently.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I came to win and that is just what I plan to do. So I'll let my move continue with this. The magic of Mystical Space Typhoon. Your face down is destroyed." Joey said. "If you liked that then you'll love this. Itachi the Dark Weasel. (500, 1400) Don't let his appearance fool you. He's not very cuddly now attack with Lightning Slash."

Yugi: 3500

Joey: 3100

"To end it I'll place this face down." Joey said.

"I'm far from finished. I play Magician's Valkyria. (1600, 1800) Attack with Mystic Scepter Blast." Yugi's magician destroyed Joey's Weasel.

Yugi: 3500

Joey: 2000

"Nice try Yugi, but I knew you would do that, which is why my face down card is Deck Destruction Virus. You set off this trap when you destroyed my weasel and now it's tentacles will infect ten random cards in your deck and send them straight to the graveyard."

"Oh no." Yugi said.

"Oh yes." Joey said, soon ten cards were taken from Yugi's deck straight t the graveyard. "I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but when you destroyed my weasel, you activated his special ability allowing me to play a new one in it's place" he played a new weasel in defense mode.

Now it was Joey's turn. He drew a card. "I summon Muramasa. (1700, 1450) Then I activate the magic of card of Demise. I draw five new cards from my deck, but if I don't use them in five turns I'll lose them in five turns." He took a look at his new cards and smirked.

"Next I'll sacrifice my Muramasa to activate Black Dragon Ritual to summon the Sultan of Black Dragon (2100, 1900) Sultan attack with Chaotic Sword Slash." Joey's dragon easily destroyed Yugi's magician.

Yugi: 3000

Joey: 2000

"Now I sacrifice my Sultan to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon. (2400, 2000) Well it's time for my favorite card to make an appearance, but he's not alone." Joey said placing two card face down.

Yugi drew a card, "I play Premature Burial to raise Valkyria from the grave and I'll boost her strength with Mage power."

Yugi: 2200

Joey: 2000

"It may cost me 800 life points, but my Valkyria gains an additional 500 attack points every time I play a magic or trap card, like these two." He finished placing two cards face down. (3600, 1800)

"Now my Valkyria is more than a match for your Red Eyes. Attack now." Yugi said.

"Not so fast Yugi, the trap card Shift will save my Red Eyes." Joey said. Red Eyes switched places with Itachi, the Dark Weasel destroying it. "Since my Deck Destruction Virus is still in play, it affects ten more cards in your deck." Ten more cards were sent to Yugi's graveyard.

"I've lost half the cards in my deck already." Yugi murmured.

"Soon you'll lose them all, but first I'll bring back an old friend who just hates to say goodbye." Joey said playing another dark weasel on the field. Joey drew a card, "Next I'm going to summon up your worst nightmare because if you couldn't defeat my one Red Eyes then there's no way you'll defeat three."

Yugi and the others gaped in shock. Joey fused three Red eyes together to create the Red Eyes Omega Dragon. (4700, 4000) It's power dwarfed the Ultimate Dragon. "Now Red Eyes Omega Dragon, Flash Flare Blitz." The attack easily destroyed Yugi's magician.

Joey: 2000

Yugi: 1000

Yugi drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl. (2000, 1700) Then I reveal my face down card, Sage's Stone. When the Dark Magician Girl is on the Field and Sage's Stone is played, it automatically allows me to summon Dark Magician." (2500, 2100)

"Big Deal." Joey said.

"Oh it's a very big deal." Yugi smirked. "I now sacrifice both magicians to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. (3200, 2800) But I'm not done yet, I play the magic card, Double Summon, at the cost of 300 life points I can summon another monster to the field. I remove one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning." (3000, 2500)

Joey: 2000

Yugi: 700

"Now My Sorcerer's ability activates, for every magician in the graveyard, your dragon loses 600 points." Joey gaped in shock. "And right now, there have been three magicians laid down to rest, so your precious Omega dragon's attack points decrease by 1800. (2900, 4000) Sorcerer, Celestial blast attack." Joey's dragon was destroyed.

Joey: 1700

Yugi: 700

"Ready to give up yet?" Yugi smirked.

Joey smirked right back, "After one lucky move, I don't think so."

Yugi sighed; "Very well you leave me no choice, I move to attack Itachi the Dark Weasel."

"No I won't have any monsters on the field to protect my life points." Joey whispered.

"Black Luster Soldier attack." Yugi commanded and Joey's monster was destroyed.

"You may have destroyed my weasel, but you forgot about my Deck Virus trap card. And at a time when you couldn't afford to. Your deck's about to be wiped out." Before the tentacles could get Yugi the Sorcerer jumped in front of them and destroyed the tentacles. "What." Joey muttered shocked.

"Sorry Joey, but My Sorcerer of Dark Magic's mystic powers are so mighty that he can stop the activation of trap cards and destroy them. My deck is safe." Yugi said.

"Not for long." Joey said drawing a card. He started laughing a bit making Yugi a little nervous. "I activate the magic of monster reborn." His red eyes appeared behind him. "Now I sacrifice my reborn Red Eyes to summon a new monster."

"What?" Yugi asked shocked.

"That's right. Like Kaiba I have a new more powerful monster, compliments of Pegasus. A really dark dragon. The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." (2400, 2000) The new dragon roared loudly. "For every dragon in my graveyard, the Red Eyes Darkness dragon gains an extra 300 attack points. That's an extra 1200 points right off the bat for a grand total of 3600."

"But don't forget that my Sorcerer's power decreases your monster's attack points by 1500." Yugi said. nothing happened. "What, your points didn't decrease."

"All thanks to my dragons Darkness Destruction. It lets me choose, which monster affects work on it." Joey said. "Now destroy his magician with Darkness Fire blast." Yugi's ultimate magician was destroyed.

Joey: 1700

Yugi: 300

Yugi barely had any cards left. "I play Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "I play Watapon in defense mode. (200, 300) since I used a magic card to play Watapon I get to summon another monster and I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." (1400, 1200)

Joey knew he couldn't destroy that Celtic Guardian because only a monster with 1900 attack points or less can. "Alright you bought yourself some time. I can live with that." he drew a card. "Now Yugi watch closely you are about to see the ten cards I possess that can rival the God cards. I play the One-Tailed Raccoon." (1000, 1000)

Yugi looked in awe at the giant beast, so did the others. "Don't worry he won't be attacking. You won't see the best one for at least ten more turns. First I'll destroy that little cream puff with my Red eyes and end my turn."

Yugi drew a card. Because of Joey's Darkness Dragon he couldn't use his Black Luster Soldiers ability so he placed one card face down and switched his monster into defense mode.

Joey drew a card and he smirked a bit. "Well Yugi, this will be a little ironic. First I activate my Raccoon's special ability allowing me to sacrifice it to summon the Two-Tailed Cat (2000, 2000) Next, like you did earlier, I remove one light monster and one dark monster from play to summon the opposite of your Soldier. I summon Chaos Emperor dragon-Envoy of the End" (3000, 2500)

"Next I play the magic card One on One. It makes two of our monsters do battle. My Emperor Dragon and your Luster Soldier." Joey said. Both monsters did battle and both monsters were instantly destroyed.

"Why did Joey do that?" Tea asked.

"He probably didn't want Yugi to find a way how to use it to his advantage so he destroyed it." Duke explained.

Yugi drew a card since Joey ended his turn without attacking. He only had thirteen cards left in his deck. "I play Big Shield Gardna, defense mode." (100, 2600) "Next I activate Swords of Revealing Light."

Joey only shrugged and drew his next card. "I play Water Guardian in defense mode. (750, 900) Then I play Black Death and it destroys my Water Guardian, but by doing so I get to summon the Three-Tailed Turtle. Now the card of Demise I used earlier sends these two cards to the grave yard. Next I play resurrection summoning, which allows me to summon a card I sent to the graveyard and I choose the Four-Tailed Cockatrice." (4000, 4000)

Joey ended his turn and Yugi drew his next card. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." (1700, 1600)

Joey drew his next card, "I sacrifice my Two-Tailed Cat to summon the Five-Tailed Dog. (5000, 5000) I end my turn."

Yugi drew his next card. "I summon Gama the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." (1500, 1800)

Joey drew his next card. "I activate my Dog's special ability and summon the Six-Tailed Weasel." (6000, 6000) "My turn ends."

Yugi drew his next card, "Finally I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior and since all three Magnet warriors are on the field, I combine them to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. (3500, 3850) Next I activate the Magic card Power Swap. It changes all monsters attack points with their defense points."

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: (3850, 3500)

Three-tailed Turtle: (3000, 3000)

Four-Tailed Cockatrice: (4000, 4000)

Six-Tailed Weasel: (6000, 6000)

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. (2000, 3600)

"Next I activate the face down card Last attack. It allows my monster to attack twice. Valkyrion attack his turtle." Yugi said. Joey's turtle was destroyed.

Joey: 1050

Yugi: 300

"Now destroy his Darkness dragon." Yugi said.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card Rewind. It switches my monster back to what it was the previous turn, so your Power Switch has no affect on it." Joey said. his dragon was still destroyed, but he didn't lose all of his life points.

Joey: 800

Yugi: 300

Now it was Joey's turn. He drew a card. "I activate my Weasel's Special power and sacrifice it to summon the Seven-Tailed Badger." (7000, 7000) "I end my turn."

Yugi drew a card, 'Time Skip.' He thought and placed it face down on the field. "I end my turn."

Joey drew a card. "Now I sacrifice My Four-Tailed Cockatrice and my Seven-Tailed Badger to summon the Eight-Tailed Snake. (8000, 8000) Since I end my turn I activate it's special ability allowing me to summon the Nine-Tailed Fox." (9000, 9000)

Yugi drew a card, and smirked. "I hope that whatever you have planned will work because if it doesn't then you will have wasted all this time. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Believe me Yugi it will." Joey said drawing a card. He started laughing again. "Now Yugi you are going to be the first to witness this card. I sacrifice my Nine-Tailed Fox to summon my ultimate beast. Behold the Ten-Tailed Dragon." (10000, 10000)

Yugi gaped in shock at the magnificent beast. "Now you see Yugi, this is what I wanted to show you and how I wanted this duel to end and now it's over."

"Not yet, I activate the trap card Time Skip." Yugi said. "This card makes you skip the rest of your turn."

"Fine by me." Joey said.

"Next I activate my face down card Return from the Different Dimension." Yugi said. "This card allows me to bring back all monsters that were removed from play." Yugi's three Egyptian God Cards appeared on the field again.

Joey: 800

Yugi: 150

"You fought well Joey and I had fun, but this is the end. I now sacrifice my two Egyptian God cards to give Obelisk infinite power." Yugi said.

Joey stood still for a moment and then he laughed confusing everyone present. "You really think I didn't think of this happening? I activate my two face down cards Soul Release. With both of these cards played it lets me remove up to ten cards from play. I'm removing all of my Tailed cards from play. Since I have now done that it activates my Dragon's special ability. If all other nine cards are removed from play then this card gets infinite attack points for one turn, the same as your Obelisk." Joey said.

"Well planned Joey." Yugi said.

"Thanks," Joey said. "Now to see which is stronger."

"Attack." Both of them yelled. Both monsters attacked and then there was a big explosion. Soon it cleared and they waited with their breaths held. Soon it cleared showing both of them standing there with smiles on their faces.

Joey: 0000

Yugi: 0000

Both of their life points were at zero. He duel ended in a draw. From that day onward, both Yugi and Joey were crowned King's of Games.

THE END

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
